Computer devices, such as desktop computers, laptop computers, smartphones, and tablets, are commonly used to record health data. For example, a smartphone application may track a user's blood glucose, blood pressure, and weight over time. However, the smartphone alone may be unable to measure the health data. A user may use medical devices external to the smartphone to measure the health data. Examples of external medical devices include personal glucose meters, blood pressure meters, weight scales, other biometric meters, and the like.
In many cases, an external medical device cannot electronically communicate its health data measurements to a computer reading device. The medical device may be designed only to output its measurements on a built-in display. With such a medical device, the user conventionally reads the display and manually enters the measurements into the computer reading device application. This approach is time-consuming and susceptible to user error.
It would be desirable if a computer device could obtain measurements from an external medical device without relying solely on manual entry by a user or on electronic communication from the external device to the computer device.